Object 3 in 1 School/Student List 601-800
Sky Sox Logo Pose.png|Sky Sox Logo ♂ Indiana Pacers Logo Pose.png|Indiana Pacers Logo ♀ (Pants) Melody Star - Melody.png|Melody ♀ (Skirt) Compassy posey.png|Compassy ♂ (10th Grade/Sophomore) Abacus pose.png|Abacus (Not to be confused with Aaren's Abacus) ♂ (10th Grade/Sophomore) Flight Helmet.png|Flight Helmet ♀ (Pants) (11th Grade/Junior) Arrowing.png|Arrow ♂ (10th Grade/Sophomore) aairhorn.png|Airhorny ♂ Pocket knife pose.png|Pocket Knife ♂ Cleaver pose.png|Cleaver ♂ Clipboard pose.png|Clipboard ♂ Water spray pose.png|Water Spray ♀ (Pants) (11th Grade/Junior) C4 Pose.png|C4 ♀ (Skirt) (9th Grade/Freshman) Zephyr Pearly Pose.png|Pearly ♀ (Pants) (10th Grade/Sophomore) Triforce Pose (Zephyr).png|Triforce ♂ (10th Grade/Sophomore) Zephyr's Compass Pose.png|Compass ♂ (12th Grade/Senior) Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich Pose.png|Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich ♂ (12th Grade/Senior) Caution Button Pose.png|Caution Button ♀ (Pants) (12th Grade/Senior) Rice Bowl Pose.png|Rice Bowl ♀ (Skirt) (10th Grade/Sophomore) Seed Pic.png|Seed ♀ (Pants) WTW- Water Gun by thendo26.png|Water Gunny ♂ WTW- Workbook by thendo26.png|Workbook ♀ (Skirt) WTW- Sparkling Water by thendo26.png|Sparkling Water ♂ WTW- Magic Scepter by thendo26.png|Magic Scepter ♀ (Pants) WTW- Handbag by thendo26.png|Hangbag ♀ (Skirt) WTW- Gourd by thendo26.png|Gourd ♂ WTW- Garbage Bag by thendo26.png|Garbage Bag ♂ WTW- Backpack by thendo26.png|Backpack ♂ Mosssr.png|Moss ♂ Cansr.png|Can ♂ Bandage, like Suitcase.PNG|Bandage Band-Aid ♀ (Skirt) new_oc__tissue_box_by_ttnofficial-da8suko.png|Tissue Box ♀ (Skirt) Venus Intro Pose.png|Venus ♀ Mercury Intro Pose.png|Mercury ♂ Uranus Intro Pose.png|Uranus ♂ Neptune BFTSAA.png|Neptune ♂ Pluto Intro Pose.png|Pluto ♂ BFMT Cauliflower.png|Cauliflower ♂ Deimos.png|Deimos ♂ Peanut Butter (GM Pose).png|Peanut Butter ♂ Jelly (GM Pose).png|Jelly ♀ (Skirt) AW-Lifering.png|Life Ring ♂ 2015Straw.png|Straw ♂ Colorado Springs Flag Pose.png|Colorado Springs Flag ♂/♀ (Pants) Baltimore Flag Pose.png|Baltimore Flag ♂ Shopping Bag Pose.png|Shopping Bag ♀ (Skirt) Shopping Cart Pose.png|Shopping Cart ♂ Reading Fightin Phils Logo Pose.png|Reading Fightin Phils Logo ♂ Golden Camera Pose.png|Golden Camera ♀ (Skirt) Pillow-1.png|Pillow ♀ (Pants) Pollen Pose.png|Pollen ♂ Sleeping Bag Pose.png|Sleeping Bag ♀ (Pants) Straw Hat Pose.png|Straw Hat ♂ Green Coin Pose.png|Green Coin ♂ Stretchy Coin Pose.png|Stretchy Coin ♀ (Pants) Fire Staff Pose.png|Fire Staff ♀ (Dress) Shadow Staff Pose.png|Shadow Staff ♀ (Dress) YOLO Box Pose.png|YOLO Box ♂ Goggle New Pose.png|Goggle ♀ (Skirt) Chimney New Pose.png|Chimney ♀ (Pants) Bongo New Pose.png|Bongo ♀ (Pants) Camtasia Logo New Pose.png|Camtasia Logo ♀ (Skirt) Quilt Pose.png|Quilt ♀ (Pants) Baby Back Ribs Pose.png|Baby Back Ribs ♂ Bottle Cap Pose.png|Bottle Cap ♂ PentagramPose.png|Pentagram ♂ Alminium Foil Pose.png|Aluminum Foil ♂ Nashville Sound Pose.png|Nashville Sounds Logo ♀ (Pants) Gelato Pose.png|Gelato ♂ Sand Castle New Pose.png|Sand Castle ♂ CFCC Octagon.png|Octagon ♂ Parfait New Pose.png|Parfait ♀ (Pants) Shuriken (3).png|Shuriken ♂ Ninja Star New Pose.png|Ninja Star ♂ Cheeseburger Pose.png|Cheeseburger ♂ Cheese Ball Pose.png|Cheese Ball ♂ GrilledCheeseEntityTurmoil.png|Grilled Cheese ♂ GPS Pose.png|GPS ♂ (12th Grade/Senior) Orange Slushie Pose.png|Orange Slushie ♀ (Skirt) Orange Macaron Pop Pose.png|Orange Macaron Pop ♀ (Skirt) Monkey Fist Pose.png|Monkey Fist ♀ Retrica Pose.png|Retrica ♀ (Skirt) Paper Boat Pose.png|Paper Boat ♂ Vigoro Pose.png|Vigoro ♀ (Skirt) Claydough commission by toonmaster99-d7l2437.png|Claydough ♀ (Skirt) Petit Four Pose.png|Petit Four ♀ (Pants) Dog Bowl Pose.png|Dog Bowl ♂ Fishtank (OWR Pose).png|Fishtank ♀ (Skirt) Lincense Plate Pose.png|License Plate ♂ License Plate.png|License Platey ♂ Htwins 12.png|Map ♂ Htwins 19.png|Shampoo ♀ (Pants) Htwins.png|Apple Drop ♀ (Pants) Htwins 10.png|Arm ♂ Htwins 9.png|Face ♂ Drum Pose.png|Drum ♂ Drumstick (BFTC).png|Drumstick ♂ Switch.png|Nintendo Switch ♂ EW GameCube Controller Pose.png|GameCube Controller ♂ Laser Pointer Pose.png|Laser Pointer ♂ Cheez-it Flashlight.png|Cheez-It ♂ Frisbee.png|Frisbee ♂ Pokeball (OWR Pose).png|Pokeball ♂ Blueberry juice 3.png|Blueberry Juice ♂ Clapboard 4.png|Clapboard ♀ (Skirt) Dice AIR.png|Dice ♀ (Skirt) Poison Ivy pose.png|Poison Ivy ♂ Ace New Pose.PNG|Ace ♂ -6- Pill.png|Pill ♂ Hammock Pose.png|Hammock ♀ (Pants) Penny2009.png|Penny ♀ (Pants) Canteen Bottle Pose.png|Canteen Bottle ♂ Dango Pose.png|Dango ♂ (Green and White)/♀ (Pink) (Skirt) Graffiti pose.png|Graffiti ♂ Mayo.PNG|Mayonnaise ♀ (Pants) Relish.PNG|Relish ♀ (Skirt) Yellow Bow.png|Yellow Bow ♀ (Skirt) Hot dog.png|Hot Dog ♂ ACWAGT 3DS Pose.png|3DS ♂ Puzzle Pice Icon.png|Puzzle Piece ♂ Rainbow Layer Dip Pose.png|Rainbow Layer Dip ♀ (Pants) (10th Grade/Sophomore) Sailor Cap Pose.png|Sailor Hat ♂ (10th Grade/Sophomore) Sound Slingshot Pose.png|Sound Slingshot ♀ (Skirt) Tackle Box Pose.png|Tackle Box ♂ Cologne Pose.png|Green Cologne ♂ Seashell Pose.png|Seashell ♂ Yoyle Jam.png|Yoyle Jar ♂ Yoyo Pose.png|Yo-Yo ♀ (Pants) 30th oc pose.png|30th OC ♂ (11th Grade/Junior) Sheet Protector.png|Sheet Protector ♂ Toxic Gas Producer Pose.png|Toxic Gas Producer ♀ (Pants) Yellow Square Pose.png|Yellow Square ♀ (Skirt) Toffee Tile.png|Toffee Tile ♀ (Skirt) (5th Grade) Ice tea.png|Ice Tea ♂ MLG Illuminati.png|Illuminati ♂ EOP.png|Eye of Providence ♂ PoseSugary2.png|Sugar ♂ Updated Sugarcane Pose.png|Sugarcane ♀ (Pants) 5 gum pose.png|5 Gum ♂ (10th Grade/Sophomore) Spearmint Gum.png|Spearmint Gum ♀ (Skirt) Acacia pose.png|Acadia ♂ Birch new pose.png|Birch ♂ Oak Pose.png|Oak ♂ Sugar Cookie.png|Sugar Cookie ♂ Donut Trump.png|Donut Trump ♂ Easter Egg in Space.PNG|Easter Egg ♀ (Pants) Emergency Kit.PNG|Emergency Kit ♀ (Skirt) Cute Lamp.PNG|Blue Lamp ♀ (Skirt) Buildingblocksnewpose.png|Building Blocks ♀ (Pants) Cymbalpose.png|Cymbal ♂ Honeycombpose.png|Honeycomb ♂ Acremote.png|A/C Remote ♂ Whiteboardnewpose.png|Whiteboardy ♀ (Pants) TrashCan.png|Trash Bin ♂ Parsnip by ObjectChaos.png|Parsnip ♂ Fodget.png|Fidget Spinner ♂ Dog Food season 2 pose.png|Dog Food ♂ Trump Hair Pose.png|Trump Hair ♂ Crouton.svg|Crouton ♂ BowBlue.png|Bowtie ♂ Comission 5 (School Bazer).png|School Blazer ♀ (Skirt) Deathstrokey.png|Deathstrokey ♂ Picturey1.png|Picturey ♂ Pencil2.png|Pencil (No relation to BFDI Pencil) ♀ (Skirt) Pen New Pose.png|Pen ♂ New Box of Memes Pose.png|Box of Memes ♂ Helmet Pose New.png|Helmet ♂ New Raspberry Pose.png|Raspberry ♂ Object terror reboot biscuit by lbn object terror-da1n9xg.png|Biscuit ♀ (Pants) 24. Beaker.png|Beaker ♂ Talkie Walkie's Pose.png|Talkie Walkie ♂ Eris.png|Eris ♀ Пузыриковая Рыбка.png|Bubble Fish ♀ (Pants) Напильник.png|File ♂ Инопланетный Мяч.png|Alien Ball ♂ Парашют.png|Parachute ♀ Кассета.png|Cassette ♀ (Skirt) Ice Slingshot Pose.png|Ice Slingshot ♀ (Dress) NickelOM2017.png|Nickel ♂ Пушка.png|Cannon ♀ BBQ GrillFFTP.png|BBQ Grill ♀ (Pants) Jelly Cube Pose.png|Jelly Cube ♂ Petroleum Jelly Pose.png|Petroleum Jelly ♀ (Pants) Object terror reboot whipped cream by lbn object terror-da1nkh6.png|Whipped Cream ♂ Snowflake (OF Pose).png|Snowflakey ♀ (Pants) Oval (OF Pose).png|Oval ♀ (Pants) Joystick (OF Pose).png|Joystick ♂ Half Dollar (OF Pose).png|Half Dollar ♂ Alcohol (OF Pose).png|Alcohol ♂ 3D Cube (OF Pose).png|3D Cube ♂ Awesome Box (OF Pose).png|Awesome Box ♂ Dodge Ball Pose ITV.png|Dodgeball ♂ Chicken Bucket 5.png|Chicken Bucket ♂ Water Buckety.png|Water Bucket ♂ Lava Bucketku.png|Lava Bucket ♂ OLD5-Skateboard.png|Skateboard ♂ Cue-pose-bpi.png|Cue Ball ♂ DORITOS.png|Doritos ♂ Mountain Dew Pose.png|Mountain Dew ♂ Htwins 20.png|Shirt ♂ Haumea|Haumea ♂ Makemake|Makemake ♂ Ceres|Ceres ♂ Ganimede|Ganymede ♂ Titan|Titan ♂ Category:Object 3 in 1 School